Nyx
}} The Nyx is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. She is the guardian of the Well of Wonders. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Cyrus is spending the day with his brothers, Taj and Rafi, as they often spend it: at a bar, cheating at cards and winning a lot of money. They are feeling rather cocky as they make their way home, but are horrified to see that their house is on fire with their mother still inside. She is badly burned and doesn't have long left to live, and so the three brothers journey to Agrabah's well of wonders in order to obtain magic water that will be able to heal their mother. Here, they encounter Nyx, the water's guardian, who assures them that there will be a price to pay should they steal water. They do so anyway and are able to bring their mother back from the brink of death, but she becomes worried when she learns they used magic to do it. When some of the water is spilled on the floor, Nyx rises from it in order to punish them for choosing desire over fate by making their fate to grant others' their desire. With this, the boys become genies trapped in bottles, which are then dispatched to random locations. Their mother is extremely dismayed. 'After the Curse' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' }} Alice and Cyrus decide that the best way to free Will would be to provide him water from Wonderland's well of wonders, which Anastasia tells them about. They begin trekking through the woods and soon come across a knight standing guard in front of two doors, one of which will lead them to the well, the other will lead them under it and drown them; they must choose wisely. Cyrus is incredibly angered by his riddles, but Alice remains calm and manages to crack it, realizing that the guard is a lair and can only answer with "yes" or "no", and so they must do the opposite of whatever he says. With this, she chooses the correct door, but Cyrus requests to approach the well alone, meaning he's again confronted with Nyx. Cyrus begs the guardian to have mercy on his brothers, Rafi and Taj, who she also cursed to become genies. He states they only did what he asked to, but Nyx states she will only lift their curse once the water is returned. Cyrus believes this to be impossible, as he suspected his mother died years before, but Nyx states otherwise. When he questions her about his mother's whereabouts, she doesn't respond and only sinks away to below the well's surface. }} Cyrus ends up reuniting with his mother, Amara, and the two return to the Well of Wonders where Amara prepares to sacrifice herself to save her other two sons. Not wanting his own spell to be broken, Jafar tries to stop this by killing Amara and turning her body into water. Wanting to avoid danger, Nyx disappears, and Jafar goes to kill Cyrus as well, but is suddenly interrupted by Alice, who appears out of the White Rabbit's portal. Jafar freezes Alice as she yells for Cyrus to return the water, but he fails and Jafar magically grabs the ball of water before it reaches the surface of the well and bursts it. Alice reveals Jafar didn't steal the water from them, but from Nyx, who is now enraged by his thievery. She rises from the well as Jafar, completely off guard, turns around to face her. As punishment, she does to him what she did to Cyrus and his brothers, and turns the sorcerer into a genie, trapping him inside a lamp. Doing this, the laws of magic are restored and Cyrus' brothers freed. However, with the laws now restored, Anastasia dies once again. Realizing her time is not yet up, however, Nyx gifts Alice and Cyrus a canteen of water which Will uses to revive her. Category:Minor Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Magicians